onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish You Were Here
Wish You Were Here Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 10 Directed By: Ron Underwood Air Date: December 4, 2016 Previous Episode: Changelings Next Episode Tougher Than the Rest "Wish You Were Here" is the tenth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on December 4, 2016. In this episode, when The Evil Queen uses Aladdin to make Emma's wish that she wasn't the savior a reality, Regina, Hook, David, and Henry band together to save her, while Gold and Belle learn about the dangers awaiting Gideon. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A statue of Queen Snow White and King David is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Wish Realm events take place in a realm in which the Dark Curse never happened. The Storybrooke events take place after "Changelings". 'Storybrooke' As Regina takes Emma and Hook to her vault, the three come across The Evil Queen kneeling in front of Robin Hood's grave, infuriating Regina. Emma then draws out the sword from her visions, and cuts into The Evil Queen's cheek, but as Regina checked to see if she had the same cut, they learn that it only affected her other half. The Evil Queen soon teleports away, and comes across Gold, who places a gold tracking cuff on her arm, vowing to pick up where Emma left off just in case she doesn't kill her. Moments later, Emma, now discovering that the sword can be used on a serum (The Evil Queen), is joined by Hook and David. When they hear Jasmine screaming at Granny's, they find her bound to a chair, which they discovered was a trap by The Evil Queen, who forced Emma to put down her sword or she'll kill Jasmine. The Evil Queen then summons Aladdin from the lamp and uses her first wish, granting Emma her wish to no longer be the savior, which she made to Aladdin previously, and Aladdin makes Emma disappear. Later on, Regina tracks down The Evil Queen in the Mayor's office, with Aladdin serving drinks to her. Knowing that she and The Evil Queen are the same person, Regina asks Aladdin to send her to the same place as Emma, and he grants her wish. David, now furious with The Evil Queen, tricks her into fighting, however he steals the lamp partway through the fight, and becomes Aladdin's new master. Now under David's command, David taunts Regina by calling her a snake, and wishes that “The Evil Queen gets exactly what she deserves,” but nothing happens, and The Evil Queen presumes that she has already received what she deserves, The savior gone and Snow under a sleeping curse, all to make David's life miserable. Hook, Henry, and Jasmine appear to apprehend The Evil Queen, however she gets away. David then gives the lamp back to Jasmine, so she and Aladdin may wish themselves to Agrabah, and they so do. That night, The Evil Queen, now happy that she got her "revenge," suddenly noticed a flash of light appearing inside Granny's, and the hooded figure from Emma's vision appears. When she attempts to confront the person, he transforms The Evil Queen into a snake, thus giving her "exactly what she deserves." Leroy carries the cage to the loft by telling David and Hook the caged cobra "is actually The Evil Queen" placed there by a guy in the cloak. David asks him who was the guy under the hood. Meanwhile, after failing to track his son, Gold seeks out Belle and tells her that with no way or means of finding Gideon, their son isn't safe. In order to prove his good intentions, he removes Belle's tracking bracelet, as she calls the convent, and realizes that all is not well. As they arrive at the convent, a seriously ill Mother Superior tells them that The Black Fairy kidnapped Gideon, and left her in that state. At Mr. Gold's shop, Gold reveals to Belle that it was The Evil Queen who accelerated her pregnancy, as the pair decide to work together in order to save their son. Gold then explains to Belle that his mother lives in another realm, filled with darkness, where time runs differently, and "anything is possible". The hooded figure then enters Mr Gold's shop, revealing himself to be none other than a grown up Gideon. 'In the Wish Realm' In an alternate version of the Enchanted Forest in which the Dark Curse never happened, Emma is living the life of a princess as she is celebrating her birthday with the kingdom, including her parents and Henry. Emma soon finds the sword destined to kill her, and she asks Snow and David about it, when Henry stumbles upon the scene and takes the sword, in preparation for his knighthood. Regina soon arrives, and discovers that she is still regarded as evil, after the Dwarves flee from her. Regina then comes across a statue of Snow White and Prince Charming, which marks the location where they defeated The Evil Queen in this Realm. Regina soon discovers a ladylike, princess version of Emma, and tries to tell her about the real Storybrooke, but Snow and David, alerted by the dwarves to her presence, begin to threaten Regina, and refuse to listen to her. Regina teleports to her now dilapidated castle, and then comes across a prison cell that is holding Rumplestiltskin, who still calls her his “greatest student and failure," as in this realm, Regina failed to cast the Dark Curse. However, Rumple offers Regina a deal in exchange for his freedom, telling Regina that Emma's destiny as the savior can be awakened if Regina scares Emma into assuming the role of the savior. As he is freed, he tells Regina to meet him at the lake the next day, where he will gives her a magic bean so she can return to Storybrooke. Regina soon transforms into The Evil Queen in order to unleash the savior within Emma. At the ceremony of Henry's ascension to knighthood, Regina shows up, reminiscent of her threat at Snow and Charming's wedding in the Enchanted Forest before the first curse, and kidnaps Snow and David in order to force Emma to become the savior to save them. Emma shows up at Regina's castle, but instead of fighting Regina, she offers Regina the key to her Kingdom, and begins to break down in tears. Regina, in hoping to unleash the real Emma, crushes Snow and David's hearts, making Emma sob even harder. Suddenly, Henry appears, ready to kill Regina, but when he throws his sword at her, Regina refuses to attack him, and almost lets herself die by his hand. Emma suddenly freezes Sir Henry with a sword in mid-air, and she remembers her true life as the savior, catalyzed by Regina's refusal to kill Henry and him having been about to kill her and in doing so become everything Emma never wanted him to be. The women then meet up with Rumple and he gives them the magic bean, as they open a portal back to Storybrooke. Before they can leave, they are held at arrow-point by Robin Hood, meaning to rob them, and Regina is so transfixed by his presence that the portal closes, leaving both Emma and Regina trapped in the wish realm. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the statue of King David and Queen Snow in the Wish Realm. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 14, 2016. *The episode is named after a Pink Floyd album and song of the same name. Adam Horowitz is a fan of the band. *The oil painting of Baelfire required Michael Raymond-James' approval. *The establishing shot of the Dark Palace is an altered version of a shot of the real palace in "The Tower". The foreground plate and the castle have been digitally altered to reflect the decrepit state of the castle, and CGI birds have been added to the shot. In addition, one of the mountains in the background has been enlarged. *The river that Emma and Regina stops by is the same altered location where Prince Charming and Snow White first decided to "take back the kingdom". This can easily be seen from direction of the trees. But it is not known if these two places are meant to be same since the latter does not have the Royal Castle behind and there seems to be no mountain. *In the episode script, Hook says to David, "You are bloody Prince Charming and I'm Captain Hook. Not the other way around". This line is not in the final episode. *In the episode script, the scene where Emma first meets Regina in the Wish Realm is slightly longer, with Emma first line being "You. It's you... The Evil Queen. How is that possible? We defeated you." In the final episode, she simply says "You... You're The Evil Queen." *According to Adam Horowitz, Gideon's reveal as the figure underneath the hood was planned from the the beginning of Season Six. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scenes at the Storybrooke Graveyard, Storybrooke Heritage Park and the Wish Realm scene with Regina and the Dwarves were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The Golden Ears Provincial Park doubles as the beach where Regina and Emma meet up with Rumplestiltskin.